Archive:R/E Renewal Smite Farmer
This build uses a ranger's added armor to elemental damage combined with Stone Striker and Earthbound insignias. It also has great energy management using Storm Chaser coupled with the elemental damage. The rest is basic Sliver Armor paired with GoR and some skills to finish off lingering opponents in the Underworld. Attributes and Skills prof=Ranger/Elementalist EarthMagic=12 Wildernesssurvival=10+1+1 Expertise=8+1Of RenewalArmorChaserStoningOf EarthStrikerOptionalStride/build Equipment * Armor: Any max armor will work, Earthbound Insignias, the highest vigor rune you can afford, the listed runes above, one rune of vitae, and one rune of attunement. * Weapons: A Galigord's Stone Staff works the best or something with similar mods. An off-hand Shield Of Fortitude and a Totem Axe for running. Strongroot's Shelter is an ideal running shield. Usage The Chamber When you spawn in the middle use Storm Chaser or Natural Stride to run to and get the quest from the Lost Soul. The best time to do this is when you know the bladed aatxes will not follow you (you can see this in your aggro bubble.) Run back from the Lost Soul using X, then R on your keyboard. The Graspings Right. Once you have gotten the quest the graspings will spawn and you must go pull them without aggroing the Bladed Aatxes. Now pre-cast Stone Striker and Stoneflesh Aura if you brought it. Now, to aggro the graspings use either Storm Chaser or Natural Stride and run up towards the stair case of your choice. Aggro the graspings, run back towards the middle of the chamber and as soon as the aatxes are not following you anymore (Careful-there is one aatxe that may follow you longer than the others) and use Lightning Reflexes, if you brought it. Cast Glyph Of Renewal and then Sliver Armor, but do not use Sliver Armor again until glyph of renewal recharges. Then use Glyph of Renewal again and Sliver Armor again. Repeat this until all graspings are dead. If you did not bring Lightning Reflexes, count the times you are interrupted. Once you have been interrupted as many times as there are graspings, use your chain. You must keep both Armor of Earth and Stone Striker up while being attacked by the graspings. Graspings that are left over may be killed with Stoning or Stone Daggers if you brought it. The whole chain looks like this: Storm Chaser-Stone Striker-Stoneflesh Aura (if brought)-pull-Lightning Reflexes(if brought)-Armor of Earth-GoR-Sliver Armor-GoR-Sliver Armor etc.- keeping up Storm Chaser, Armor of Earth and Stone Striker-Stoning/Stone Daggers When luring use the same X R method to run back. When you have killed all the graspings begin the run. The Run First, let Armor of Earth run out if it's still on you. Once you have killed all graspings look towards the right staircase and use Stone Striker then Storm Chaser and run past the bladed aatxes. Avoid direct contact and run until till you see a passage to the right. Turn into it and make sure one of your running stances are up avoid the two bladed aatxes there. When you get to the open plain turn left and there should be another passage to the left. Run into it and avoid the two bladed aatxes there. Run up the staircase-you will know when you are there. Run until you break aggro of the aatxes. Press ctrl and you will see Smite Crawlers. That is what you are going to farm, you have arrived at the Ice Wastes! The Smites Avoid all Coldfire Nights- they will quickly end your run. Now wait for any of the smites who have gone cannibal and are killing each other to finish. Use Stone Striker, Armor of Earth and Storm Chaser. Aggro the smites and use Glyph Of Renewal and Sliver Armor. Use the same chain you used for the graspings. When a smite is left over use Stone Daggers or Stoning to kill it. Counters * Coldfire Nights. * Aatxes not breaking aggro. * Interruption from the graspings. * Player error or lag. Variants * Lightning Reflexes if you want a block for the Graspings.(Highly recommended) * Magnetic Aura as another block (Allows Storm Chaser) * Stone Daggers Instead of Stoning. * Aura Of Restoration in Optional for a heal * Troll Unguent (not recommended) * Stoneflesh Aura in Optional for extra protection * Glyph Of Concentration for when using stone daggers or stoning (Caution: cancels GoR) * Use whatever else you see fit.